User talk:Godisme
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Izuru Kira page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 16:20, June 6, 2009 ROFL ROFL @ Harribel/Starrk comment.Blackcero 19:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) LOL "Yo Harribel,Im happy for you and Imma Let you finish but Starrk had one of the best deaths of all time, of all time. Just saying." Hilarious!!! Featured Article Vote Please note that as set out in the Voting Policy, only users who have contributed to the wiki's articles in the month of the vote will have their vote counted. So unless you help improve the articles (perhaps you could help fix the errors you claim to have spotted on Matsumoto's page), it will remain in the deleted votes section. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I did not remove it the second time - Salubri did. He obviously felt that it was not enough at the time. We're going on the basis of a minimum of 5 edits to articles in the month. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) A minimum of 5 per month each month not counting forums, blogs or featured pages for voting. As of last month you have 2 and prior to your actual vote you had 2 this month. Having no intention of editing beyond that until it affected your ability to vote. Besides the fact that you choose a page under an extreme changes because its severely lacking in a article page, something you acknowledge. The problem is you know that as well as you know only admin can touch the page currently. Most of the reasons your describe hold no weight as to why his page should be picked no editor will be touching the page in the next month and its failings are far greater then the page your opposed to. Legitimate reasoning is better then only picking one page cause you cant't choose another.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Its a vote on those featured recently not on any character. If it was allowed for any character it would actually promotes only voting for your favorite rather then a good article. Every voter would only vote for their favorites every time. People don't have to vote nor do they have to opposes any article. Its more about your reasoning which is why we have a policy on votes to eliminate favorite character voting. The biggest issue is your lacking in edits in feb. so whether you allowed to vote based on that ill leave it up to Yyp. But as it stands the reasoning you probably should change up. Alot isn't gonna be presented in Rangiku's page bit what is known is there, the fact being her's in fact is complete compared to Ichigo's so the comparison you have been drawing isn't accurate besides grammar which is true of any article. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Looking at your contributions list, you now have 11 edits to articles this month, each of which seems good. That's good enough for me to allow you to vote this month. However, the reasons you stated for Ichigo would need to be changed, as the page will not be open to general editors until the overhaul of it is complete (and that is quite some way off, as it is missing massive amounts of information and nearly the entire plot section up to chapter 379 is unreferenced, as are the Bount & Amagai anime arcs). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature It's nothing all that special, we just added the colours in the wiki code in the signature text box. So for me the full code is [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) You can change things like colour and font by modifying the relevant bits. Hope that helps. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature If you haven't already found it, I have a link that might help, here it is - Help:Color. WhiteArmor 03:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, awesome signature BTW. WhiteArmor 03:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Bulky. You can also use just three tidles to make the signature appear w/o the date it was posted, Example:I signed my post this way. [[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Re: Isshin I left it locked once I finished the overhaul of it in order to prevent spoilers and speculation being added to the page. It should be unprotected once chapter 398 is released. Whether it stays that way or not is another story. Too many people making too many changes in a short time can be quite disruptive and unhelpful, which I think is why it got locked in the first place. So don't be surprised if it is locked again to allow a cooling off period. With a bit of luck though (and a clear and unambiguous chapter from Kubo hoping), we might be able to leave it open this time. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Yeah i saw that, i wrote on Salubri's comment to Yyp and also i agreed with what you said on his comment to Arrancar. It really is reidiculous what he is suggesting, he shows a basic misunderstanding of the point of a blog section and furthermore he seems to imply what he believes takes precedenece over the many who clearly enjoy the blog section. GinIchimaru 02:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i dont think he likes anyone who hasnt made a billion edits or who isnt an admin much. seems to have abit of a snobbish attitude towars this wikia. which is fine if we were actually hurting the content in anyway, but we arent, we are neatly tucked away in the blogging section. GinIchimaru 02:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think you strongly misunderstand that their are plenty of sights that offer all the talking needs that you want to engage in. The point of this site is to make a informed site based on Bleach material. In the past couple of hours there is nothing but a wall of blog when there is alot of work to do on the site in general. Now that its under scrutiny its an issue but if the site was all about that it would be bleach blog spot. Its not fair for those who actually do work on the site to have to be on equal footing with those who don't engage in the community work. You feel as though your entitled to do nothing but talk on blog but by policy your supposed to contribute here. As I said there are plenty of sites that cater to that sort of thing. Also no you dont have to have a million edits, but doing edits is the main focus that you have chosen to ignore as well as bad mouth me.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually I was more referring to GinIchimaru on both the bad mouthing and the lack of edits in general. But as far as your concerned you seem to feel as if I have some hatred for you and its not really that deep. In fact where I could have been a real stickler for the rules I gave leave to let you vote for the featured article and just ask that you ask Yyp to concur. so how you can even say im not fair or respectful and im totalitarian is uncalled for. The Policy (Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not) is very clear on the fact that this is not a social networking site and while the blogs are new within the past year or so, there is a significant problem when work tries to get done and there is nothing but blog comments when there is alot of work to do here. Its not a simple as just taking off them off with a click if that could have been done it would have been. You cant come on the site and remain an island totally unto yourself. This whole conversation you have made it seem talking on blogs is your world. Primarily you are to contribute not spend all day on blogs. There was a user who only came on to work on his page and he got warned by all the admin multiple times for it as he wasn't contributing. It eventually escalated to an issue. Whats worse then that is when your on the blogs and not even talking about serious bleach stuff. As I stated there are plenty of forums for that type of things. So I dont know what to tell you if you feel its totalitarian to ask that you contribute and be apart of the community instead of by majority playing around on a blog as if thats what the main focus here was. Respect the site, trying to sit in your own corner and joke around does not help the site any and is just about the same issue with those who do mess up the articles.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually have turned off the blog comments but it is still an issue. I would ask that you think about it because the fact that it was a wall was only part of the issue. Active contributions are still needed and the main focus of the site. Thats really all I had to say on the topic so that you know and are informed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify something here, as admins of this wiki, we (along with the Policy & Standards Committee ) have to check all the edits made on the wiki to ensure that no damage is being done (intentional or accidental) and fix any mistakes others make when editing. We cannot simply ignore sections of the site. The blogs, just like the forums, have to be checked for issues (such as spoilers and personal attacks, heated discussions getting out of hand, etc etc), and it falls to us to do that. So the blogs do take up our time. I don’t feel it is a huge problem in general right now, but last night was a bit extreme. Now, about the issue of editing the wiki, there are a lot of places you can help us out without being overly time consuming: the Anime Summary Project could use some help with adding the summaries of the omake segments to each episode's article. These are only 2 or 3 lines about the 30 second clip at the end of the episode. A bit more time consuming, but you could also add the list of characters in order of appearance or the powers used. Or can you identify what episode/chapter any of these images are from and post it on the image's talk page so that we can add fair use rationale templates to them? The WikiStickies on the "My Home" page highlight many other things that need attention, while the P&S Committee has several projects ongoing that could use help (grammar checking their edits is helpful too). These are just some suggestions on where anyone can help out beyond general grammar/spelling checks. If all you are able to do is simple grammar stuff, that's fine. And thanks for making an effort to help out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No worries and thanks for being so understanding & helping out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 07:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Grammar If your big on Grammar there are many articles that could probably use some help in that department. If your up for it see about gathering together some others with the same interest. We can work out something so that as a group the articles can get done without putting to much strain on just one or two people. That way all involved can do small or medium edits here and there without getting burned out in the effort. With only one or two people it can be overwhelming and then it never gets done.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean multiple people working on one page but rather on various pages. A user to each individual page, just an organized effort when it comes to the group interested in grammar. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Edits Hey Godisme, thanks for the information and the heads up on what needs done. Unfortunately i may not be able to do much over this weekend as i currently have to write a paper on Eugenics which is due monday. However after that i should be able to get started, I would like to state that i'd like to do the grammar editing on the Gin Ichimaru page and hopefully on the Unohana page. One question on all the pages the history section speaks of everything in the present tense (for example this extract from the Gin page states "He tells her if she has collapsed due to hunger she must have spiritual power. She recognizes that he must have spiritual power too and he introduces himself." , but since its in the history section shouldnt it read, " He told her that if she collapsed due to hunger then she must have spiritual power. She recognized that he must have spiritual power too and he introduced himself", should we be changing these sections to past tense or just leaving them as they are..... i mean grammatically we should be changing them to past tense i think.GinIchimaru Hmmm, well Yyp says we should be putting the history section into the past tense, so maybe we should just do that, what do you think? Yeah the Eugenics subject is good, but the paper is not so much fun.... my question is ‘The eugenics movement was an evil project from the start and inevitably led to Nazi Germany and the Holocaust.’ Do you agree? so basically i have to explain the development of eugenics in Germany, Britain, America,France and Switzerland and then explain how they all differed and say how the holocaust was not neccesarily the inevitable result of the eugenics movement. Fun fun fun, haha. GinIchimaru Hmmm, im not sure i would agree with the sterilization program, i mean it never worked in the 1930's either. Plus there is a moral choice to that, wouldnt it be evil to effectively strip someone of the human rights, isnt it evil to judge a person by their value in monetary terms as opposed to their indiviual worth as a human being. Theres also the problem of judging who would qualify as poor, im sure there's alot of people richer than you and I who would view us with the same contempt due to our bank loans and mortgages. Also how could you divided the poor who have become poor through no fault of their own (e.g reccession, house fires, freak accidents, death of main family bread-winner) from the poor who look to live off of the system and have no ambitions to get out of poverty. Once you start a program like sterilization it can lead down very dark roads as once that basic human right is infringed upon then all human rights can be called into question... even the right to a say in goverment. This is why many see it as the first step towards a totalitarian/fascist regime. GinIchimaru Re: History Section Well, many (if not all) of them were originally written in present tense, but it was decided some time ago that we would use the past tense. Many of them are now past, but there are so many things demanding attention around here that we don't get to them all - they are changed either as we go along or when overhauling a page. The ultimate aim is to have all history sections in past tense & the rest in present tense. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be great. Thanks for the help. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Where's all this funny stuff people say you post? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Grammar I will make a page linked to the Policy & Standards Committee page for the outline of pages needing grammar edits. Those that are completed and those that are completed and will maintain constant review status due to their frequent traffic. You can use the talk page there for discussion on grammar edits. I just need to know what other users you have doing the edits besides yourself.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well i made the pages so check the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and it links to the Grammar Corner pages. You can edit that like any other project page and list the users participating. There are already subsections for you to place ongoing articles and whatnot. If you get more people just add them on, no need to check in with me. Also if you have any grammar rules that should be common knowledge to follow you can place them in the procedure section. I already listed that history section past tense thing.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I've been updating a few histories and have stated which one's on the grammar corner page, i will try and do more tonight since i have a break. I think i will just focus on doing the history sections for the moment then maybe later at some point i'll start helping with the entire page grammar editing. GinIchimaru Membership Request Yo, Godisme can I join the Grammar Project. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) So, what pages need work? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) I'm gonna keep goin' at it but, my eyes!, staring at a page filled with words looking for errors, only to find that there weren't any. *dissapointment*. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Tell me if I'm doing this right I use a mac so it's different but still fine. What I do is I click "Edit this page", copy the whole thing, paste it onto a typing document (In this case TextEdit) and fix all the words that are highlighted as bad grammer. (My computer shows which words are spelled incorrectly, but I think Windows© does that too) --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Opinion Should I put into the grammar corner everything that has been checked and fixed? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) !…¡ What's goin' on with Nanao's page!? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Retitling Yea its cool that was just a bases for you to start from. I wasn't sure how you were organizing the page as far as work needed and work and progress and what not so. As long as it makes sense its fine. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry Thats cool no big deal now. As you can probably gauge each admin has a particular personality about them. Arrancar109 is normally quite and neutral, Yyp is and more reasonable and patient. Twocents is helpful and adaptable (where she is currently we have no idea). I am probably the most stern and easily aggravated. Even when trying to be non aggressive i can be because of a mixture of the work on here and dealing with people who either don't know what they are talking about and want to add speculation and what not into the articles. Believe me I want everyone to help make this site awesome but some people I have no patience for. You were right this site should have an aspect of fun to it but its like when theres so much work to do and its not getting done and people are more likely to vandalize or speculate then put down facts and follow the policy's it just irks me to no end because its like why should I bother doing any work if thats the case. So yea you could have done somethings differently that day and I could have probably approached you different on it, so i apologize if you felt I was attacking you. Guess we were both wrong. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner Yeah that looks mcuh better, i was thinking it would be best to have titles for partial and entirely complete pages. Nice work! GinIchimaru Grammar Corner Yeah that looks much better, I was thinking it would be best to have titles for partial and entirely complete pages. Nice work! GinIchimaru Redirect Hey, just letting you know, I created a redirect to the grammar corner, so now you can just put "gc" into the search engine. [[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 08:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) User box Hey Godisme, what do you think of this. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 02:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It's { { Grammar } }, but w/o the spaces. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Did you send me a message a second ago? 'cause when I put the unsigned thing on it said it was from an unregistered contributor. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? are you asking me how to make a user box? or are you asking where the file for this user box is? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) This is the page for the grammar user box, what I did was I copied off another similar userbox and put my own stuff in on the description and picture file parts, I think it's easier that way. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here's how it goes: *1. Create a new article (don't worry it won't count as one) name it "Template:Example" I suggest putting in place of Example a word that's similar to the user box you're making *2. Go to the link I gave you earlier and click edit and copy the whole thing, go back to the page you're making and paste it *3. Replace the picture file and description with you're own, preview to make sure it's just right, save and you're done No prob, glad I could help. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Hey Godisme, click here. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 23:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) VNC How do u know that they are dead?! There are no evidence that they are dead! ... Grammar corner Why was Gin removed from the list, did I miss something? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Okay, next time I'll do that. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Signature I got bored with my signature being grey, what do you think. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Well how 'bout this? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| RE: Unreleased Anime Images Well if its unreleased how can anime images exist for them. It is a common misconception because they look similar to the anime images but in fact are images from the cut scene's in one of the Bleach games, which happens to feature the same storyline taking place between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. As such they can either be deleted or placed on the particular game page or if there is room for such a thing be placed in the appearance in other media sections but we will wait for the actual images which wont appear significantly until around episode 4-5 of returning arc staring today. Also be aware some images are entirely fan made up colorations, fan art. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Video Hey, Godisme check this out.Bleached --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- I just saw the Aizen/Dr. Evil joke and immediatly thought you'd find it funny. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- I like the "now put the gun down, and get me a pack of tropical bubblicious, and some skittles." and "you crazy woman, nobody knows how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop!" --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Baraggan The image I uploaded was directly from the anime. Episode 266. The opening video, song "Change" by Miwa. If there is any more reasoning than the fact that you presume the source was illegitimate, I would be happy to here it out and succumb to it. Re: Orihime Sadly, Orihime's article will have to join the queue alongside Ichigo, Rukia etc. Being a main character, she should be high priority for being fixed up, but because she's such a major character, it also means that there is a lot more work involved due to the amount of info there is, not to mention the amount of junk on there. As can be seen with Ichigo's article, a complete overhaul of such a major character can take a long, long time (and we're still not finished with Ichigo's article after a couple of months). It will get done, but only when one of us has the time to do it. I'll go through the article and take out the junk, but referencing it will have to wait until Ichigo is done. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) = Re: Titles = I have not placed any images on any titles, I have only done a minor edit if you double check, I also rarely do major changes, the change happened most likely because I was correcting a typo that someone spelled Isshin wrong. fIght Can anyone explain why this page Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Vizard exists.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Well as you can see its gone now ill speak to the person who created it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) my qoute discussion i was told before posting a qoute i have to discuss ity here so alrite then here i go in ch. 367 page 4 sajin says to hirako i join my blade with yours masked vistor. (read ch. 367 to understand what im saying ch. name is : your enemy is my enemy) now in my opinion this speaks about sajin`s sense of honor and judge ment. seeing as he himself is a beast he is not quick to judge what others loook like not only that he seems to abide by the age old adage the enemy of my enemy is my friend. another thing is that sasjin is quick to realise that if it wa not or the vizards interrupting the battle he would havbe lost control of his anger and attacked aizen and lost. which shows that he knows and is able to admit his faults and in a warrior esspacially. not only that it also shows he is not to proud to accept help, like some warriors. in the sense by saying it is the battle of shinigami. Re:User Gran Danku Thanks for the heads up. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC)